The invention relates to the connection of tube sections of combustible propellant charge cases in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
A combustible propellant charge case is known from DE 30 34 360 A1 which consists of at least two flexible tube parts with connection sections which can be inserted into each other coaxially and which have radially deformable elements engaging into each other.
However, the invention relates to the connection of tube sections of combustible propellant charge cases consisting of one or several windings of textile threads which are connected by binders, with the binders containing propellants. In contrast with those of DE 30 34 360 A1, these propellant charge cases are dimensionally stable and have a high level of mechanical strength. Therefore, for example, the tearing strength with the same wall thickness of the case, is greater by a factor of 40-56 in comparison with the case according to DE 30 34 360 A1. Such a propellant charge case is described in the generic DE 38 25 581 C1.
The object underlying the invention is to provide a connection of tube sections of combustible propellant charge cases comprising one or several windings of textile threads which are connected to propellant by means of binders, and with the propellant charge cases being dimensionally stable and having a high level of mechanical strength, with which, also with these dimensionally stable propellant charge cases, there is achieved a safe, strong and tight connection and with which no uncontrolled cracking can arise during the connection process. This connection technique is required, for example, for the assembly of ammunition, for securing the projectile or even for the securing of the combustible part to the metallic base plate which accommodates the ignition and undertakes the sealing of the hot combustion gases, when the propellant charge powder burns away, from the cartridge chamber.
In accordance with the invention, the object is achieved by having the tube sections to be connected inserted into each other, by having the tube sections which are inserted into each other connected by way of a non-releasable snap connection, and by having arranged in the axial direction at least one lengthwise cut extending in the region of the connection.
The insertion of the tube sections which are to be connected, one into another, in conjunction with the snap connection, effects a safe, strong and tight connection. To facilitate the insertion of the tube sections into each other and to avoid uncontrolled cracking in the tube sections, there is at least one longitudinal cut in the axial direction, extending in the region of the connection. This is an essential feature of the invention, which only provides the desired results in combination with the other features mentioned.
In an advantageous embodiment the tube sections are latched by way of barbs. The barbs can have a contour which is, for example, rectangular in cross section, or, on the other hand, they can also preferably have a contour which is rounded in cross section. This facilitates the insertion of the two tube sections into each other.
In a preferred embodiment, in addition to the snap connection mentioned, adhesive is also used. For this purpose, annular depressions or grooves to receive adhesives are advantageously arranged on the connection surface of the tube sections. The adhesive can then be distributed from these depressions and grooves into the available positions during insertion into each other. Hardenable multi-component systems, for example based on a polyurethane or epoxy resin, are preferably used as adhesive.
In an alternative embodiment, circumferential sealing rings on the connection surface are arranged radially in place of the barbs, which sealing rings are embedded in the two tube sections to be connected. Otherwise the connection surfaces are designed to be flat.
In addition to the preferred form of the design of the connections by way of xe2x80x9csnappablexe2x80x9d systems, further embodiments can be used. These are, for example, thread, bayonet and conical shapes. In all cases the simultaneous use of adhesives is preferred.
The connection is preferably used with ammunition components and ammunition cases.